


It's Real

by NeelyO



Series: Give in to Love [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Alexis overhears a FaceTime call between Rachel and Patrick.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Rachel
Series: Give in to Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969291
Comments: 32
Kudos: 32





	It's Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unkindravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/gifts).



> My friend unkindravens messaged me and said "I really want to see Rachel and Patrick talk about each ending up with a Rose. I think they'd be such good friends and very happy for each other." I hope this fits the bill for you just a little bit, ravens!

Alexis steps out of the shower, humming “Hide your diamonds, hide your exes…” She grimaces—that song gets stuck in her head sometimes and it makes her awfully glad the show is no longer in production. It would be such a  _ pain _ to get all of Rachel’s coworkers at the lab to sign the talent release forms that would be necessary.

Since it’s Saturday, Alexis takes her time with her leave-in conditioner. Rachel understands that twice a week Alexis needs longer in their tiny bathroom. She also takes the opportunity to do two additional skincare steps while she waits for her microfiber towel to soak up enough water from her hair to remove it.

Cracking the door to let out a little more steam than the rickety old exhaust fan can take care of on its own, Alexis hears voices. Is Rachel watching tv? Is it one of their watch-together shows? No, Rachel wouldn’t do that. Alexis listens more carefully. 

That’s actually Rachel’s voice. And she’s talking to Patrick! It’s so nice that they’re friends...and he’s still such a button after all this time.

Alexis doesn’t necessarily  _ mean _ to overhear their conversation, but she’s moving on to filing her nails and she lets their voices wash over her.

“And that’s the entire tour! I told you it would only take a couple of minutes. The only place I can’t show you is the bathroom. Alexis is in the shower right now.” Ah ha, a FaceTime tour of their new place! Very fun. Alexis does wish she could have helped give it though. Whenever Rachel gives a tour she always forgets to point out the tiny antique desk that Alexis got at Brooklyn Flea for a song.

“I bet my husband beats your girlfriend in the ‘time spent in the bathroom on personal grooming’ competition,” Patrick says with a laugh.

Rachel doesn’t argue with him, which is a good thing because David  _ totally _ takes longer than Alexis does every single day even though he would say that’s not true. But it totally is.

“Rach, it’s still so weird that you guys are so far away. Is it too soon for us to start planning a trip to New York? I’m afraid if we don’t at least start talking about it, David’s going to get pretty mopey. He really misses his sister.”

Alexis takes a breath and unwinds the towel from her hair. Aww, David misses her! Maybe she could FaceTime him later today or tomorrow. It’s been a few days. 

No matter how busy she is at work, and no matter how cozy this little studio is at night, she agrees with Patrick that it  _ is _ still weird that she can’t just reach across the gap between their twin beds and poke David when she needs to tell him something.

“I think planning a trip’s a great idea, Patrick. As you can see from the size of our place you’re going to need to book a hotel, but David will probably know where he wants to stay.”

Alexis can think of at least four hotels that she and David can no longer afford that would be perfect for such a cute visit. Just as she contemplates whether there’s a way to create a legitimate professional reason to stay in a hotel in the city, Patrick speaks again. 

“Rach, you’re truly happy, aren’t you?”

Alexis holds her breath at the space hanging in the air. And then Rachel answers his question. “Yes, Patrick, I am. It’s..breathtaking, I guess? To feel this happiness in my body and to know that it’s real in my heart and in my head.” 

Alexis feels tears welling up as Rachel continues teasingly, “Of course I also know what true happiness looks like from seeing you with David.” Alexis’ tears stop before they really begin.  _ Ew. _

“Oh, now…”

“I’m so glad we finally found this happiness, Patrick—each with our own Rose! Plus we still have each other. We’re so lucky.”

Alexis decides she’s probably hearing too much. Taking the towel off her head and tossing it on the toilet seat and then tying her robe tightly, she flings open the bathroom door with a flourish. 

“Hey, babe? I’m done in here,” Alexis sings out. 

Rachel turns to Alexis with her signature sparkling smile. “Say hi to Patrick, Lex. He and David are going to start planning a trip to come see us!” 

Alexis snuggles into Rachel’s side, kisses her cheek, and then smiles at Patrick on the screen. With a boop to his nose she tells him, “Be sure David reserves a hotel with a pool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dameofpowellestate and ahurston for the encouragement!


End file.
